He was thrown out of d Frying pan & into the Fire
by Propheaker
Summary: Shinji lived with Asuka for almost 3 years but he still can’t figure out the girl.He wants to know her better but doesn’t know how to. Who will he seek advice? Will he be the one who finally broke asuka’s inner walls of Jericho? Or will he be just like th
1. Spring, The Season of Life

He was thrown out of the frying pan and into the fire.

By: Demonitachi

Summary:

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the authorities of any products or character's of Neon Genesis Evangelion. It is owned by GAINAX, and I'm a really poor person so please don't sue me…

Rating: T

A/N: This is my First Evangelion Fiction so please bear with my mistakes. This idea pop's into my mind while I'm listening to Suiten Fur Violoncello and it keeps bugging into my mind so I think one day "hey why just give it a shot"

I'm also hoping to improve my writing skills coz frankly I'm not a native English speaker. Well that's all I can think as of now.

Phase 1: Spring, The Season of Life.

The Flowers were at bloom, Cherry Blossom's leaves are falling smoothly from its tree,

Cold breeze are breezing softly in the streets of a flourishing yet still tarnished city of Tokyo-3. Because of the recent catastrophe that's so called "Third Impact" that happens two years ago, almost half of the terrain of Tokyo 3 was erased from the map. The region where first two of the many survivors that have been woken up in the Instrumentality was seen became a sanctuary and remembrance to the people's of the whole world, reminding them from their mistakes in the past. By this year, almost all of the people that were sent to the moon-like shelter of Lilum came back from the sea of LCL. Its feel's like everything's back to normal.

"Shiest! Look at what you've done dummkopf! Were gonna be late for class!" shouts a certain red haired german girl while relentlessly running like there's no tomorrow.

"I-I can't help it! I had to do my homework and dinner yesterday!" retorted by the brown haired boy who was constantly reaching for his breath.

Yes, everything's back to normal. It's been more or less the usual routine of the two ex-pilots for almost two years since they were removed from the job of piloting evangelions. Since their previous home was destroyed because of the third impact, they moved to another apartment near Tokyo-2. it was almost similar to misato's apartment; Three rooms for each and everyone of them, a fridge for their unusual warm-watered penguin known as pen pen and a balcony that has a stunning scenery of Tokyo-2.

Asuka annoyingly looked back to the dead beat boy. "oh, Shut up! Were almost there so hurry up Idiot!"

The verbal assault of asuka towards shinji isn't doing much affect to the ex-pilot of unit 01. A day cannot pass by without a scorn or two among the two. Living with the girl for almost 3 years make him numb to those verbal insults.

"W-Wait up Asuka!" Shinji replied trying to speed up a little so that he can keep up with asuka. He glanced up in her demeanor sneakly. '_She had grown up physical and also mentally in the past two years_' the brown haired boy enticingly thought. Examining her from top to bottom while sprinting gleefully tying to catch up their history Asuka had grown up in the past two years. Her height gradually increases for about 5 centimeters She kept her trademark hairstyle, no one dared to copy her hairstyle cause of her intimidating attitude.

Of course every boy in school is infatuated in her except the "three stooges"

But surprisingly no one even dared to make a move at her nor even talk to her casually except shinji and sometimes the other stooges. Almost everyone at school is intimidated by her grace that certainly lived up to her title as "The Devil"

"BAM!"

Because of the sudden lost of thought, Shinji hasn't seen the Pole that's blocking his way and causing him to crashed into it. He was thrown down to the floor because of the impact

"Ouch!"

The brown haired boy quickly touch his face, inspecting it for some damage.

Asuka suddenly stopped from her sprint to check up on shinji

"Thats is what's gonna happen to you if you doesn't look on the way baka!" The german girl playfully tease.

"Cut me some slack! Asuka I've learn my lesson okay" The ex-pilot grab his bag that was thrown off the collision. He tried to stand up but it seems he sprained his ankle

'_Oh great, just what I need…_' Shinji grumpily thought as he falls back to the ground.

"Here…" asuka offered her hand so that shinji can stand up. She didn't look at him so that she can hide her embarrassment.

"T-thanks asuka…" Shinji slowly clutch asuka's hand so that he can stand up.

"Hey, were gonna be late at school if you didn't stand up there Baka!" Asuka quickly explained so that the boy didn't get any idea's that she being soft to him. But shinji knows better that it's just the way how the girl shows that she's concerned for him.

He gracefully smiled to her showing that he appreciated the help that caused asuka to blush even more.

"Come'on dummkopf were already late for class" She broke the hold while intently leading the way but surprisingly she's not running anymore.

"Thank you asuka" Shinji softly said. Trying to walk normally so that asuka would not notice his sprained ankle.

"Whatever..." She glanced back to Shinji, examining him if he's truly alright.

'_you owe me big time for this baka_' Asuka thought as she continues to observe him.

Shiniji also reach his spurt growth. Now he's much taller than asuka by a little. He also got his bangs hair quite long that pulled down to his eyes. Amusingly he almost look like his father in his early ages….and hasn't got a facial hair. But he's timid as always although now he got his'fan-girls' in school. Just thinking about it makes asuka annoyed.

"Are you jealous?" a sudden voice asked asuka in her inner mind.

This startled the german girl. "M-Me, Jealous? Hah! I'll only feel that if hell freezes over!" she swiftly respond.

"then what are you fuming about?" the inner voice asked again.

"What am I fuming about? I'm pissed off because were already late for the first class!"

"oh really?"

A boys' voice suddenly interrupts asuka from her argument in her mind.

"errr, what are you doing standing there asuka?" asked shinji. She didn't realize that they finally arrive at school. She looked at him with irritated glare that makes shinji uneasy. '_what's up with her? Back then she's nice then after a moment she's back again to her grumpy mood'_

Asuka just passed shinji upon entering the door to school. She even didn't look at the boy as she passed it. She just closed her eyes.

"A-asuka are you alright?" Shinji hastily asked but the only respond that he received is a 'hmph' by the grumpy german girl.

Shinji sighed. As he heard asuka saying to him "Come'on BAKA! Were already late for history class!"

He gradually stared to walk again, he'd given up knowing why she suddenly became mad.

Shinji deeply sighed again as he draws closer to their classroom.

"I really don't understand women…."

To be Continued…


	2. Stages of Love

He was thrown out of the frying pan and into the fire

By: Demonitachi

Summary: Shinji lived with Asuka for almost 3 years but he still can't figure out the girl.

He wants to know her better but doesn't know how to. Who will he seek advice?

Will he be the one who finally broke asuka's inner walls of Jericho? Or will he be just like the others who tired their best knowing German girl and failed miserably? Or will asuka give shinji even more trouble and problems? Find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the authorities of any products or character's of Neon Genesis Evangelion. It is owned by GAINAX, and I'm a really poor person so please don't sue me…

Rating: T

A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed on the previous chapter, I really appreciate it! It was just a test of my writing. It's the first evangelion story I ever wrote in my entire life. I'll try my best to make this chapter longer and improve my grammars.

Phase 3: Stages of Love

It was the middle of the day; the sun is shining brightly across the blue sky. The bell that indicates the lunch break on the newly created Municipal High-School in Tokyo-3 had rung. Hordes of Students rushed along the corridors of school to eat their lunches with their friends and peers.

Giggles and Gossips can be heard across a group of trendy girls walking along the busy hallways while Jokes and laughter can also be heard on a crowd that is composed mostly of boys on the other side of the hall and when you look thru the windows, you can see a pair of young couples enjoying their lunches on the shade of a really huge cherry blossom tree. Some of the student goes to the cafeteria to buy their lunches but mostly, everyone had brought their bento box along with them. It was more convenient anyway.

Back at class 3-A, Shinji grabbed his bento box so that he can to eat with Touji and Kensuke but a certain red-haired german girl blocks his way.

"Look at what your clumsiness had done THIRD! Now we both have to do the cleaning duty this afternoon for the whole week!" The enraged Asuka bleat as she slams her hand on the desk of shinji. Her fiercely glare send shivers thru shinji's body as he looked into it.

Everyone that was still in the room looked at the 'newlyweds' bicker, even the blue haired ex-pilot Rei Ayanami that seems to have no concern about the world around her glance at the two as asuka chew Shinji's head off.

She was also one of the survivors of the third impact. She just comes out of the Sea of LCL one day and was found by Shinji along the coastline when he visited the remembrance of third impact. No one knows how she survived third impact but everyone that knows her was glad that she did. Some says it's because Shinji goes to the sea of LCL everyday and wish that she eventually came back to reality. And for that Rei became rather close to Shinji in a sisterly way. Of course she didn't show it on public.

She cared for him as much as he cared for her. Rei also moved to the condominium where Misato and the other ex-pilot lived. In fact the apartment next to misato's is her. Having her work on NERV in the past, gives Rei a presentable pension every month.

Shinji noticed that rei was looking at them from the corners of his eye. he smiled weakly towards the blue haired girl that became his little sister. She smiled back at him giving him a Don't-worry-everything's-gonna-be-okay beam as she leaves the room.

'_I hope so rei…_' Shinji thought to himself.

He back off a little, having his face near to the angry girl makes him feel uncomfortable. Shinji remained silent for a second so that he can think of a good explanation but as always, he end up apologizing. "L-look asuka, I'm sorr-"

It was one of Shinji's bad days; Asuka didn't buy his apologizing habit. On a normal day or should I say, on Shinji's normal day, he'll only get a 'hmph' or silent treatment after he apologizes. But not today, the devil's in a very bad mood.

"Oh, 'apologizing' again eh Ikari? Verdammt! Look Shinji, if apologizing works then there's no need for wars anymore!" snaps Asuka as she crossed her arms together.

"Im sorr-" another failed attempt by the great third child. He was quickly interrupted by asuka.

"Zuschlagen Rauf! I don't need your explanation Baka! Lets go Hikaru, lunch time is almost over" She abruptly grabs the hand of Hikari as both girls exit the room.

After that commotion, each and everyone on the room continued to do their personal business.

"Newlyweds have a lovers quarrel….how cute!" Touji teasingly asked as he walks toward the desk of shinji.

He glares at him. "Shut up Touji! I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now…And for the last time, asuka and I have no relationship!" Shinji clarify as he walks towards the door.

"So why makes 'the devil' became so angry Shinji?" Kensuke questioned as he joined his two friends for lunch.

There's a moment of silence as shinji tried to figure out why asuka became so mad about him. He tried to recall everything that happens to him this morning. '_I can't think of anything else but the accident that happens to me while were going to school this morning…' _ Shinji tried to remember every single detail back from the two of them leave the apartment of Misato until they finally arrive at the schools premises. '_it couldn't be possibly that were late for class…we both got late dozens of times in the past and its no big deal for her, so what could possibly make her mad…_' Shinji thought as he continued to stride along the hallway of the school.

"Hello, Earth to Shinji?" Kensuke waved his hand on the face of the bemused boy.

He snaps back into reality. "Huh? Oh! What is it again Kensuke?" Shinji asked the other stooges. Since he's so deep in thought; Shinji didn't really pay much attention to the conversation of Touji and Kensuke.

"Oh Shinji, your not paying attention again! I was just saying that Halloween is near and Touji and I are wondering if Misato will have another Halloween party just like last year!" asked by a very excited Kensuke whose constantly amending his glass from time to time.

"The Halloween party? I think she'll have it again this year. I don't know the details but I'm sure Misato will held one this year also..." The ex-pilot of 01 clarified. Shinji deeply sighed as he looked at a thrilled computer geek and a Drooling basketball player.

"Oh I can't wait for the party! It went out so good last year" Touji cheerfully exclaimed as he remembers the previous party in his mind.

'_oh yeah I remember it well…_' Shinji thought thru his mind with a hint of sarcasm in it.

"I think I remember you Touji to slaver over that really cute witch costume of Hikari from time to time. You can't even take your eyes off her even a second" Shinji playfully smirk as he sees the blush that was written all over the face of Touji.

"I also remember you Shinji when asuka came out of her room wearing that 'very' sexy devil costume. It was priceless" Kensuke teasingly grin as he joined the conversation of his two friends.

"Oh Shut up Kensuke!"

Meanwhile beneath a cherry blossom tree, Asuka and Hikari are eating their pack up lunch as leaves from the tree fall along side with them. Asuka opened her bento box to reveal a beautiful Japanese quinine that was arranged in a orderly fashion.

From the corner right of the box there was one Onigiri followed by Genshi with a Katsudon on top and finally an Okazu in the far left of the Bento Box. Since the school was destroyed because of the third impact, they have been given a full year vacation. Shinji used that time to learn more about culinary arts by the use of recipe books and sometimes cooking show on television.

"Wow Asuka, Shinji can really cook huh, your lunch never failed to impress me every time i see it" Hikari complement the hard work of Shinji that makes Asuka even more furious. She also tried to cook but gave up easily. It was not her forte anyway.

"Sputen Hikari! or your Bento Will be cold" Asuka replied as she picked the spoon and chew the food grumpily.

"You must be very lucky Asuka to eat the food that Shinji cooks everyday…" Hiraki say as she also started to eat her food carefully.

"Hm, Thaf the onlf thin thad Idiot knor well tr do.." She said in between her chewing..

They continued to eat their Lunch silently as mild breeze gust along the area. You can hear birds chirp from the distance. The anxiety inside Hikari is build up slowly as she impatiently wants to know why her friend suddenly fumed back at their home-room.

Hikari bit her lip as she build up her courage to ask the German girl finally. "A-Asuka?" she hastily asked.

"Hmm?" Asuka respond not looking at her only friend while she drinks up the water that goes along w her bento Box. Asuka finished up her Lunch faster than Hikari because it tasted so good. But she'll never admit that openly of course.

"W-why did you suddenly become angry back at our room?" Hikari shyly asked looking down at the ground.

This question startled Asuka.

Ever since Kyoko Zeppelin hung herself, Asuka promised herself that she would never cry again. And this causes her to repress a good amount of emotions. So she had no idea what's her felling right now.

'_Maybe I'm sick or something_…' Asuka deeply thought as she looks at the only friend that she has.

'_Maybe Hikari knows what I'm feeling right now' _

Asuka slowly looked up to the peaceful blue sky. She noticed two birds chasing each other as they flew swiftly in the air. Then after a moment of silence Asuka glanced into the Cherry Blossom tree as it shed it leaves little by little. She grasped one leaf in her arm absentmindedly as it falls vividly near her.

"Hey Hikari, have you been angry for no reason at all?" Asuka asked, not really looking at the person she was asking.

Hikari's face lighten up, relieved that her German friend finally open up her problems to others.

Hiraki looked at Asuka confusingly, she really didn't know what she's referring to.

"What do you mean Asuka? Like when someone done a bad thing that offends you?" Hikaru replied carefully not wanting to anger Asuka even more.

"No, not like that!. What I mean is when you suddenly feel angry at someone even if they didn't do anything to you at all…"

"No offence but your always seems to be angry at someone most of the time." Hikari carefully replied not wanting to infuriate Asuka even more.

"But there's always a reason why I get angry at him even if it's a small mistake. But now it seems by just looking at him makes feel me mad even if he didn't do anything at all" Asuka retorted. She didn't noticed that she'd used 'him'

Of course it's an easy guest for Hikari on whose Asuka was referring to as 'him'

The only males that Asuka really talks to are the three stooges. She knows that Asuka was always mad at Touji, but that annoyance didn't really reach a certain point that the German girl seeks her advice. On the other hand, Kensuke and Asuka really didn't get along as well. So that means that the Culprit is none other than the great third child, Shinji Ikari.

There was a moment of silence as the wind blows softly in the grasslands of the school.

Finally she broken the silence, Hikari honestly asked. "You mean Shinji?"

Just like instinct, Asuka chuckled as a small sign of blush was seen across her face momentarily.

She stared heatedly at Hikari. "WHAT? Why does that jerk suddenly enters our conversation, that stupid flirt! That cheap lame excuse for a pilot is denser than led! He doesn't know how to please a girl! Oh by just thinking of that pervertieren makes me mad!"

Hikaru was startled by the sudden reaction of her friend. She smiled widely at the accidental revelation of Asuka's feeling "Now I get it…your on the first stage!"

Asuka's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Wha? What do you mean 'First stage' is it a level on a game or something?" She really didn't get what Hikari is saying to her. A moment there were talking about how she feels then after an instance they talking about a game? Asuka deeply thought to herself.

Hikari burst into laughter. '_And you said that Shinji's denser than led'_ Hikari puts her hand on her stomach to contain her laughter. "N-No silly what I'm trying to say is you're in love Asuka"

The Jaw of the German Girl dropped ten-folds into the ground. The word 'love' is a foreign word for Asuka, at least when it comes to Shinji as her lover. "WHHAAT? ME IN LOVE, ARE YOU CRAZY HIKARI?"

It was the usual respond that Hikari was expecting to her. '_Typical asuka_' she thought. It was finally the time to teach Asuka the 'Stages of Love'.

Hiraki breathe in as she closes her eye trying to clam her body of the excitement that her friend is finally in love. Then afterwards she looked at Asuka seriously, motioning her to listen at every word that she'll say. Asuka instantly stopped as she looked at the serious eyes of their Class representative. It was rare for Hikari to be serous like that and as much as Asuka hate it, all she can do now is sit down and listens silently. "Now listen Asuka, there are five stages of Love; first Anger then the second is Denial then Isolation and the fourth are Depression and finally, Acceptance… and judging by your actions you've entered the first stage: Anger"

Asuak can't hold much longer, listening to her say those thongs makes her feel discomfited. "What are you saying Hikari? I'm always mad at Shinji. It doesn't mean that I'm in love! We do it all the time, The only way that I will fall for that dummkoft is when pigs fly and its not gonna happen ever!" Asuka irritably interject.

"Oh really Asuka? It seems that your entering the second stage; 'Denial'" Hikari said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Oh please Classrep, you're getting so much into these. Shinji and I have no relation whatsoever concerning about love" She stands up signaling that she didn't want to talk about the 'Stages of Love' anymore. Asuka flex her hair in a classy fashion as she goes back to their home-room.

"Just wait Asuka……just wait" Hikari thought to herself as the follows the red-haired go back to their room.

To be Continued…


	3. Operation: Tame the Beast

He was out of the Frying pan and into the Fire

By: Demonitachi

Summary: Shinji lived with Asuka for almost 3 years but he still can't figure out the girl.He wants to know her better but doesn't know how to. Who will he seek advice?

Will he be the one who finally broke asuka's inner walls of Jericho? Or will he be just like the others who tired their best knowing German girl and failed miserably? Or will asuka give shinji even more trouble and problems? Find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the authorities of any products or character's of Neon Genesis Evangelion. It is owned by GAINAX, and I'm a really poor person so please don't sue me…

Rating: T

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed my latest chapter i really appreciate it a lot!.

Don't worry I'll try my best to improve my grammar and make my chapters longer!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Phase 3: Operation Tame the Beast.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The boring afternoon of 2nd Municipal Jr. High School in Tokyo-3 passed by very swiftly. Tons of algebraic calculations have been solved and bundles of essays about the well-known fabled catastrophic event called the second impact have been written.

Because the third impact is a highly confidential incident, the true story behind it isn't released on public and was tampered by illogical lies by the JSSDF and the national government. Only peoples that work for NERV knows the true fact about the cataclysmic third impact that caused almost billions of people to die.

The final class of the day was finished, indicating the students that were assigned to do the cleaning duty can finally start.

'_Bummer_' both kids muttered under their breath as they looked thru the mayhem created by their classmate's. Wrappers of candy and tattered papers were scattered all over the floor. Chairs and tables are in disarray and dust particles surged along the air throughout the room. To make the matter even worse, only the two of them was obligated to clean it everyday until the end of the week.

"W-We better start if we want to finish early Asuka…" says the timorous, Shinji Ikari to a very frustrated Asuka. "Oh alright, quit you whining third child!" retorts by the German girl as she grabbed a pair of brooms and tossed one to Shinji.

"You clean that part!" She pointed by her finger at the part of the room near the door.

"And i will clean this part!" pointing back to the opposite part of the room in which by the way had less junk. "Got it Baka!" says Asuka who had a triumphant smirk written all over her face.

The brunette only managed to nod as he starts to clean his part. Of course being a housebroken male that only cleans and do the housework at their apartment makes him used to these tasks. He gathered the dust particles in the floor promptly and puts it into the dust pan easily. The feisty Asuka sees how flawless Shinji works and was impressed on how he flounced the dust into the dust pan but her pride suddenly kicks in, reminding her that she cannot be outsmarted by anyone.

The vigorous girl sweeps her part sturdily which causes the dust to spread out even more.

Letting out a growl, a vein in her head snapped as the dirt continues to disperse along the room.

She complained angrily saying. "Shiest! This god dammed filth doesn't stay put in one area" Asuka had reached her limitations. She slammed the broom at the floor furiously and crossed her arms together, raising her face upward crossly.

"Hmph"

The timid, Shinji Ikari profoundly sighed as he walks slowly at the side of Asuka. He picked up Asuka's broom and held it firmly.

"Look Asuka, you need to softly brush off the floor so that the dust won't spread…"

He began to sweep asuka's side softly so that Shinji can demonstrate the proper way of cleaning the floor.

"Here, you try" handling the broom over to Asuka. She stopped momentarily and continued grabbed it feebly as Asuka caught him smiled slightly at her. The flushed German girl turned around instantly so That Shinji cannot see her blushing face.

"I know that idiot! You don't need top tell me!"

Shinji stride back to his side to finish his clean up duty. He grabbed a towel and dipped it to the bucket of water beside him. The brunette sweeps the tables and chair on his side flawlessly but also absentmindedly

'_What's wrong with her? she gives me the silent treatment right after she went ballistic at me in lunch break…I even didn't know her reason why she get so upset…I've been living with her for almost three years yet I still know few things about her…if she would just only open up a little then…_' that thought keeps running over and over throughout Shinji's mind until he finished sweeping up the last table. He was finally finished doing his part of the bargain and was free to go. Shinji looked back at Asuka whose still half-way finished from doing her chore.

The German girl lets out a frustrating sigh as she looked irritably at him. "Well what are you waiting for dummkoft! You're free to go" says a grumpy, German Asuka Langley Sohryu.

She really hated when someone took pity at her. After a few seconds Asuka looked down at the floor as she heard Shinji's footsteps slowly going further and further towards the door.

Asuka continued to clean her part vaguely.

'_That's okay I can do it…alone. I don't need the help of that Baka or anyone else…_' that thought about being 'alone' makes Asuka lonesome inside. She dropped off the notion very quickly and started to clean the remaining desk on her side. _'I don't need any help of anyone at all'_

A very soothing voice talked to her saying…

"…………………………………..Let me help you Asuka…."

It was a very familiar profound voice, a demure yet so caring voice. Asuka immediately looked back to find the source of the voice. Her eyes widen in disbelief. there he was, the only boy who had lived up with her obnoxious attitude for three years and still haven't gave up on her after all that she'd done to him.

"It'll be faster if we both work together" says Shinji as he grabbed the extra cloth and joined Asuka sweeping their Classmate's Table.

"What are you doing here? I thought you already left" asked Asuka, Still doubtful that he's helping him.

Shinji smiled at him saying "I only throw the trash from my side into the garbage….and besides your soft-opera ends today right? I've heard you talk about it numerous of times so if you don't hurry you will miss the big ending…" He knows that Asuka doesn't let others help her but living with the German girl for almost three years makes him knowledgeable on how to persuade Asuka into accepting help that was offered to her.

"…Fine! Do what you want….idiot" She replied but pronounced the word idiot softer than usual while her face brighten up a little.

-------------------------------------

Because of the help of Shinji, they both finished cleaning up the side of Asuka in a jiffy. They were heading into the main door but checked their respective lockers before leaving the school.

Dozens of love letter burst out of Shinji's Locker as the boy checked it carefully. He looked down meekly to it as the brunette picked up every single one of the letters.

While Shinji opens his locker, Asuka also checked her locker and the very same thing happened to her but instead of picking the letters, the German girl trampled the letters by the use of her feet.

From the corners of Shinji's eye, he sees the girl stepping on the letters that was in her locker. The confused, Shinji Ikari asked. "What are you doing?"

"What else Dummkoft, cleaning trash…" The fiercely, Asuka clarified while she keeps on crushing the letters into tiny pieces.

"Isnt that a little nasty asuka, I-I mean it wouldn't hurt if you read a single one right?"

"Why Bother, all of those weaklings says only one thing; I need you 'Asuka' I love you 'Asuka' I want you in my BED 'Asuka' Hah! Those pervertieren idiots are the scum's of the earth! There's no one on this world that can match Kaji…" Asuka snapped, picking one letter and ripping it off in front of Shinji.

"Well at least give them a chance for their effort and I'm pretty sure that there are a lot of good looking guys at school you will like…" says a docile Shinji Ikari, putting his love letter into his bag. He dint want to destroy the letter that was given to him so he just store it somewhere on his room.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the brown haired boy. "okkaay? Name anyone"

Shinji puts his finger on his chin and began think about a guy at their school who can pass the qualification of the short tempered German girl.

"………"

The process of choosing and eliminating continues within his mind until he summed up the top "heartthrobs" of school

"The captain of the basketball team Hiroyuki Nagasaki" Shinji inquired.

Asuka just shrugged her shoulders replying "Too arrogant…"

"How about Suichiro Mayama of the baseball team, he's the MVP player of the Regional Championship"

The German girl rolled her eyes, "Too flirty…"

"Keisuke Nagahashi of the Kendo Club"

"Too stiff..."

"Shoutaro Sendou of the Computer Club?"

"Too nerdy…"

"Takeo Fumihashi of the Soccer Team"

"Too slob…"

"Well, Fujiwara Nagi of the Dance Club"

Asuka eyes widen at the choice if the boy. "WHAAT? Ewww, Fujiwara is a gay!"

He's eyes narrowed still not believing that the best dancer in their school is a gay.

"R-really?"

Asuka nodded in response.

Several moments had passed and Shinji still cannot say someone to Asuka.

Finally, the red-haired girl giggled when shinji finally ran out of 'heartthrobs' to say.

"So, anymore guys at school you wanna say?" She playfully questioned the boy who was lost at thought.

Then out of the blue, the ex-pilot of Eva unit 01 asked a very peculiar question.

"W-well, what type of guy does you like Asuka?" Shinji uncertainly asked her.

The German girl was taken out of surprise by the question of Shinji. This is the first time someone had asked her that kind of a question. "Why'd you ask?" demanded by the startled, Asuka.

"hmmm, no particular reason. Just curious that's all…" Shinji simply asked.

She looked deeply into his innocent eyes as they both walk in the busy streets of Tokyo-3. There was no malice or mischievousness in Shinji's eyes, only pure hope and anticipation that maybe the red-haired roommate of him will open up a little.

Silence…

Moments have passed and still no response from Asuka. Shinji finally sighed in defeat as his desire to know the girl better fade away.

"…Nevermind, lets just forget that I ask—"

Asuka interrupts him by quickly saying "…If I will like a guy, I want him to like me for who I am…not my appearance or my social status in life…" She hastens her pace to hide the embarrassment that was written all over his face.

"Sputen baka, its almost evening and I'm hugry!"

The surprised, Shinji carefully listened at every word that comes out of the girl's mouth. It was a one of the rare moments he have with Asuka that Shinji will cherish for the rest of his life.

"Coming!" Shinji says in a serene tone.

---------------------------------------------

Asuka seemed preoccupied with something that even Shinji didn't bother to ask. They both just walk side by side at the streets of the newly created Tokyo-3.

He drifted his looked at the different structures along the city. '_Who would've guessed that this place was actually the area where third impact happens…_' Shinji thought as he continued to gaze upon the new structures surrounding him then one store caught his attention immediately

"Traditionell deutsch Essen" Shinji muttered under his breath as he inspect the name of the store carefully. 'hmm, deutsch means german and the first word was spelled like traditional…' he looked into the window and noticed a different variety of books and food that had word that he didn't know about.

Finally turning back to his companion, the brown haired boy asked "Hey Asuka, what do you want for dinner?"

She deeply thought to herself as she continued to walk. "I haven't really thought about something, I guess anything. Everything that you cooked is edible anyway" Asuka shrugged her shoulders when she replied not really looking back at the person who asked her.

Smiling a little Shinji uttered "well in that case then, you walk off go on without me"

She turned her head to look at him, "Sure. Just don't be out too late, I don't want to starve to death okay?"

Shinji nod in reply as he waits for Asuka to be out of sight, not wanting to spoil the surprise. When Asuka is finally out of sight, he walks right into the store to buy the things that he planned.

---------------------------------

Asuka finally arrived at the door step of their home. She pulled out her spare keys and gently unlocks the door enabling her to enter the apartment.

"Wark!" greeted by the hungry Pen pen as The German girl walks into the Living room.

The tired, Asuka looked down to the warm-watered member of their dysfunctional family and with a smirk she says "Don't worry, Shinji will arrive sooner or later to give you your dinner so wait here patiently."

"Waark…" the penguin understandably replied, knowing that the cooking of Asuka taste only a little better than Misato. He'd rather wait for Shinji to cook his dinner.

He rest down to the floor and grabbed the remote and constantly changing the channel randomly.

Meanwhile, Asuka had finally changed into her yellow tight top and petite boxer briefs. She untangles each pair of pigtails causing her soft and silky hair to fall down into her back. The German girl glanced at the alarm clock in her table.

"6:54 pm…..what's taking that Baka so long?" she muttered under her breath.

The feisty, pilot of unit 02 suddenly lye's down to her soft and comfy bed. Asuka looked up to the ceiling above her as she remembers the conversation she had with Shinji earlier.

'_Why would I say those things to that jerk anyway…..however It felt…..nice when I said those things to him. I always used to say to myself that I don't want to have a family and a child of my own so why did I say those things?_'

Of course her pride wouldn't allow it. Unable to find the answers that she was looking for the feisty German girl became frustrated and blamed the person that make the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu confused. 'Oh it was ALL his fault! That jerk, how dare he confused my felling like this! I probably said that so that Idiot will stop bugging me. That's right! I only said those things so that the dummkoft won't annoy me anymore….right?'

The annoyance inside Asuka starts to build up slowly by each minute. Annoyance turns into anxiety as time passed by. She looked again on the clock at her table,

"7:18….Where is that Baka? He better have some good explanation or else…" Asuka angrily muttered.

As if on cue, the main door opened then followed by a recognizable footsteps of a boy. Finally relieved that the idiot finally come home, Asuka arise from her bed and sprint into the kitchen.

---------------------------------------

"Verdammt! What took you so long Idiot!" The infuriated German Girl demanded when she entered the kitchen startling the brown haired boy.

The surprised, Shinji Ikari plainly replied as he puts the infamous 'kiss the cook' apron. "I went to the grocery store to restock our fridge." He then let out a fake smile but luckily Asuka didn't seemed to notice since she was busy checking each bag of food.

'meat, syrup, vegetables etc….' The bewildered girl thought as she continued to check the items that were inside. Asuka's eyes widen when she felt a book beneath the bags of food. Of course curiosity strikes in as she tried to pulls it but it appears to be stuck at the rest of the items.

Letting out a growl of frustration, the aggravated, Asuka force her way to the bag until her hand fully grasps the book and pulled it forcefully.

"BAM!"

Because of too much force exerted by Asuka, the book flew into the air and hits the head of the clueless boy.

Looking back at Asuka, The livid teenager irritably uttered "Ouch! What are you doing the asuk—"he's eyes widened when Shinji looked down at the object that hit him.

He grabbed the book instantly and hid it at his back.

"What is that book Shinji?" Asuka curiously asked.

He tensed up instantly. "Ummm…I-it's a Ger— err I mean…uh…a….recipe book!" explained by a relief, Shinji Ikari.

Her eyes narrowed nevertheless still suspicious at the way Shinji acts, Asuka asked another question. "So, what kind of recipe food, American? French? Japanese? or maybe…German?"

'_Ugh, why does she want to know anyway?_' There was a moment of silence as Shinji thinks of another excuse for Asuka. His face lightened up, as he said "Different kinds of recipe!"

'_Hah! I won't buy that Shinji' _She wickedly grinned as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Oh, Really?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He back off a little trying to calm himself, He ran out of excuses this time so Shinji had no choice to use the last resort. "L-Look Asuka, Misato will arrive very soon and I haven't started cooking dinner, so if you value your life then please let me start cooking…we all know horrific Misato can be when she arrive home without her dinner…"

Asuka had stopped questioning the boy right away. Remembering something in her past…

------------------------

Flashback

-----------------------

It was 8:05 in the evening and Asuka and Shinji are still arguing about something when the door suddenly opened.

The cranium of their dysfunctional family had arrived, putting off her shoes scrappily, Misato happily said "Hello kids I'm home!"

Since NERV was abolished, she became the Chief Public Development Consultant of Tokyo-3. At first Misato thought that this new job is much easier than being a major in NERV….She was wrong, definitely wrong….

In NERV, she had 8 hour working hours, but in her new job she had to work off 12 hours a day with only one hour lunch break at noon. Back in NERV, she only has to deal with public complaints when an angel attacks but being the chief consultant of the development community of Tokyo-3, she had to pay attention at the complaints and protest everyday. The only thing that motivates Misato to continue her job as a consultant is the high salary that she got every end of the month.

Misato's job also changed something on her personality; it made her more cranky and bad-tempered than she usually does especially if it comes to food.

--------------------------

She walked into the Living room only to find her two kids fighting over the television.

The former major of NERV looked at the table where Rei was sitting on a chair reading a book about Human Behavior. It became a habit of theirs to invite the First Child for dinner ever since she moved right next to their apartment.

She inertly looked back at Asuka and Shinji and asked. "What are you two arguing about?"

The two explained how they fight on what channel to watch. Shinji wanted to watch the Cooking Channel since Asuka was the one who mostly used the television the other day but The German girl retorted by saying that her favorite soft-opera will end today then the next of course is the verbal fight among the two by calling the other names for two minutes.

'_This is getting old..._' Misato lifelessly thought. "BOTH OF YOU STOP!" She heatedly yell as she walk toward the television and pushing the off button. "Problem solved…"

"Bu—" The red-haired Asuka whined but Misato swiftly cut her off saying "No buts. Now go to the kitchen so that we can all finally eat dinner"

"..Coming…" Shinji and Asuka said in defeat.

------------------------------

Misato was the first one to enter the kitchen. Since she had to leave early for work, Misato didn't eat breakfast and because there's too much paperwork to do at her office she also skip lunch to reach her deadline.

The former major, Katsuragi drooled as she imagines extravagant food in her mind. '_I don't care who's cooking today as long as I can eat something!_' Finally snapping back into reality she looked down at the table...her heart momentarily stopped on what she found out; a clear and empty table with no food.

Misato tried to calm herself as she asked the both teenager "K-kids….w-where's the f-food?"

The ex-pilot of unit 01 and 02 looked at each other strangely.

"I thought you the one assigned to cook today Baka!" asked by the heated, Asuka to Shinji.

"Me? You're the one appointed to cook today Asuka. Remember I was the one assigned to cook M W F and on weekends while you're only T TH" Shinji clarified.

Of course the German girl never back down to any argument. "But you're the one who distract me earlier with your lame shows!"

Shinji snapped. The Brown-haired boy didn't mind when Asuka mock him about his appearance. he also didn't mind when she deride they way he acts. But when the girl Insults his favorite show, she crossed the line.

"kids…" Misato weakly interposed.

"Lame Shows? You call the fabulous cooking show's Marco Marchini LAME! How dare you! Your silly soaps are the stupidiest above all stupid shows that ever been created!" He replied angrily.

"Kids…" The scrawny, Misato tried to stop them again but she miserably failed.

"What did you say, gott forsaken lahm gemein verdrehen dummpkoft?" She snapped back, gnashing her teeth.

That's the last straw for Misato. She gathered up all of the rest of her energy to break the argument of Asuka and Shinji. "WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP IT!"

The two instantly stopped, looking back at their hungry guardian. Several moments had passed when Misato finally break the silence asking. "…So does it mean that no one cooked today?"

Both of the kids nod simultaneously. '_I knew it.._' Their Guardian gloomily sighed as she walked towards the fridge. "I guess instant food will do for now…"

Shinji worriedly gulped while sweat dropping dramatically. '_its now of never_' the brunette thought. Gathering all courage that he had, Shinji inquired meekly.

"A—about that misato…"

Too late. She already opened it and judging by the looked on her face, they were about to be grounded for the rest of their lives…or worse.

"….What is the meaning of this?" The starving, Misato asked, walking towards the two ex- eva pilots.

"umm, I intended to buy our grocery today but Asuka—" Shinji elucidate but interjected quickly by The German girl..

'_no breakfast…_' Misato miserably thought, looking down at the floor.

"Why the Hell did I suddenly came into the picture, it was entirely your fault BAKA" poking his chest vigorously, Asuka replied.

'_no lunch…_' She heard her Stomach grumbling, probably saying "feed me, I'm dying!"

"If you didn't distract me with your constant bickering Asuka then I should've buy those groceries by now_!"_ Finally tired of Asuka's mockery, Shinji retorted.

'_no……………dinner' _Misato suddenly collapsed into the floor, finally catching the attention of Asuka and Shinji.

"Misato are you okay?" Shinji worriedly asked.

"food…" The slobbish, women muttered.

"Misato?"

Subsequently, the unconscious Misato rose up to the floor like a possessed person. She looked like a demon that came out of hell on the hunt for her victim. Her face is a blur, only the two piercing red dot can be seen along the bangs of her hair.

"W-whats wrong M-Misato? You're scaring me…" The brunette back off immediately like a prey that's feeling the danger around him.

It's seems that Misato's predatorily instinct had woken up. She ran like a ninja across the kitchen towards her two victims.

"food..." She unconsciously uttered.

Shinji was petrified and wouldn't move from his position.

'_What does that idiot thinking?_' Asuka thought as she screams at the tip of her voice

"RUN IDIOT!" The petrified Shinji still hasn't move an inch. '_argh! Things I do for that Baka_!' She also sprint towards Shinji and grabbed his collar as they ran thru the side of the room and hid under the table. It was like battlefield, kill or be killed is the only principle that will help them survive the wrath of Misato Katsuragi.

"Wake up idiot!" The German girl whispered then afterwards lightly slapping Shinji on his cheek.

"huh, w-what happened to Misato?"

"Shh! You're gonna get us found idiot! It seems that her mind is unconscious but her urge to eat keeps her body moving…" The red-haired, Asuka silently enlightened Shinji.

Shattering objects can be heard on the room as the two think of a plan to calm the possessed Misato.

"So, what's the plan Asuka?"

She placed a piece of paper into the floor with the draft outline of the house written along with it.

"Here's the plan Shinji, first you must go to the living room and use the phone and call a restaurant that can deliver their food pronto then after you finished calling them make a barricade near the door…" She specified, pointing to the door of the kitchen. "Use all of the things that you can used to make a very powerful barricade while I distract Misato"

Of course Asuka picked the more challenging position but the brunette just goes along her plan. She can't lift up huge objects anyway. "Okay, be careful…" He nodded in agreement towards the plan of Asuka.

She gloriously smirked saying "Did you forget that I'm the great Asuka Langley Sohryu! Ex-Pilot Extraordinaire!"

'Same old Asuka…' Shinji thought as they were about to start one of their most difficult operations…..tame a ballistic Misato…

She courageously sighed as Asuka conditioned her mind. "Now, Let Operation: 'Tame the Beast'…..commence!"

Asuka ran towards Misato while she grabbed dozens of forks and Spoons along with a bag of flour and a couple of Yebisu Beer. Lucky for her she chooses a short with many pockets today.

Like the Unit 01 in Bezerker mode, Misato locked her eyes on the German girl as she ran insanely towards in her direction. "food…"

The confident, Asuka positioned herself on the table and flip it horizontally to be her Shield. She lightly peeks on the side of the table to look at their target. 'She's coming…'

Asuka grabbed the bag of flour and throws it off to Misato. "Fire in the hole!" The German girl yelled.

Smokes from the flour covered the whole area that Misato was standing

Seconds have passed and Misato was still nowhere on sight.

"Where are you Misato…Show yourself!" She was about to walk towards the Smoke when one arm of Misato pops out of the smoke.

"Bring it on Misato!" Asuka mockingly state as the German girl pitched all of the fork and spoon full force aiming towards Misato.

Asuka's efforts are wasted when their Guardian just do a matrix maneuver that evade the Silverware easily.

"No way…" She uttered in disbelief when Misato had finally grabbed Asuka's shoulders and lye's her down at the floor.

Asuka felt scared when she looked at the two glowing red orbs of Misato.

"Food…" The unconscious Misato uttered.

Asuka was about to give up when Shinji's voice echoes in her ears.

"Asuka hurry, Its finished!" the brunette yelped in a high pitch of his voice.

She instantly grabbed both of the Yebisu beer then Shake it violently.

"PRRSSTT!"

The liquid spilled fiercely at the lid at once, striking the eyes of Misato.

Blinding her memotarily.

"Hurry!" Shinji grabbed the hand of Asuka then subsequently closing the door and blocking it by the objects that the brown-haired boy gathered.

Rei was still on the table reading the book about human behavior, still oblivious to her surrounding while Pen pen was traumatized and shaking rapidly at the corner of the room.

Catching her breath, Asuka asked "Uhh, so…how'd it go Shinji?"

He looked at the face of the weary girl saying "they said they can deliver it in five minutes sharp so I guess we still have 2 minutes more…"

"argh! Misato can sure be scary when she's hungry and moving like a zombie! Everything that I throw at her had no effects!"

"People can do impossible things when they're hungry…"

"yeah…so how much time left till the delivery arrive?"

Shinji looked back at the clock "about a 50 second more.."

The red-haired girl gladly exhaled "good coz I can't face Misato at my state anymore…"

Both of the ex-pilots back off when the door suddenly burst out. Their guardian was roaming around the living room now. The growl of her stomach sounded like thunder from the skies.

"Oh no…" the brunette uttered under his breath.

The first child quickly glanced at their former major then continues to read her book as if noting happened.

The unconscious Misato had found her prey, she ran towards Shinji rapidly. She was about to grab him on his Shoulder but Shinji seized Misato's arms to hold her off.

"ASUKA! GO TO THE FRONT DOOR IT SOULD BE THERE BY NOW!"

Asuka quickly followed he's instructions and dashed outside their apartment.

Her eyes widen when she noticed a delivery boy holding different kinds of food.

------------------

Shinji was trapped in the corner by the famished Misato. "I guess this is the end for me…." The boy mumbled. He closed his eyes and waits for Misato to strike.

Several moment have passed and still no actions was done. '_what?_' he thought while he slowly opened his eyes.

"Be glad that I make it on time idiot…."

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"look…" She directs her fingers towards the sleeping Misato.

"What happened Asuka?" The confused, Shinji Ikari asked.

Asuka sat beside him. "Misato devoured the food in a matter of seconds then she just collapsed into the floor and was sleeping peacefully…" The German girl explained plainly.

The brunette sighed in relief, tanking the gods that they let the devastation was end.

"I'm glad that was finished.." he happily said.

"I'd rather face the Eva series than confront the wrath of the hungry Misato…" Asuka playfully replied.

"we will have a lot of explaining to do when Misato wakes up tomorrow…" Shinji stated, looking around their messy apartment.

----------------------------

End of the Flashback

---------------------------

"…Fine! Just call me when the dinner is finished baka" Asuka demanded as the German girl head backed into her room.

Shinji on the other hand was starting his plan on the kitchen.

---------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt…

---------------------------


End file.
